Hebohnya Festival Olahraga
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Sebuah Festival Olahraga di Karakura High school mempunyai tema baru yaitu ; "PASANGAN". Lalu Bagaimana dengan Rukia? dengan siapa dia berpasangan?  Fanfic pertama GeJe saiya.. silahkan dicela.. XD
1. Chapter 1 PASANGAN WTH!

**Disclaimer** : 'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning** : Ancur, tidak jelas, masih suka kejebak typo dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Selamat datang kembali di fic saiya yang pertama ini! karna fic ini sebelumnya sangat terlihat kacau dan tak enak dibaca (dibagian chap 1&2) maka saiya berfikir untuk memperbaikinya. Yak, mungkin jalan ceritanya udah pada tau... hahaha.. *malu berat. Tapi, semoga kalian pada enjoy dengan fic pertama saiya yang udah berevolusi. *perasaan evolusinya gak besar-besar amet. Yaa... pokoke selamat menikmati saja. hhha.. :D

* * *

.

.

Hebohnya festival olahraga

By : Mrs Goldenweek

.

.

_**-Rukia's POV-**_

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Rukia. Lebih tepatnya Kuchiki Rukia. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolahku tercinta, Karakura high school. Hari ini sedang musim semi, bunga sakura yang berjatuhan menimbulkan bau yang sangat khas. Mengingatkanku pada Kak Byakuya yang amat sangat mennyukai bunga sakura. Dia sedang bekerja keluar kota sekarang. Yup, kakakku itu seorang _executive_ muda yang berbakat dan selalu berpergian di luar kota. Karna aku masih sekolah, jadi dia tidak bisa mengajakku bersamanya.

"Kuchiki-san!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara familier memanggil namaku, membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Ah kamu Inoue... Pagi.." jawabku

Ini dia si perempuan cantik berambut orange kecoklat-coklatan dengan dadanya yang super big size, Orihime Inoue. Sahabat baikku di Karakura High School. Dia sangat polos, baik, dan aneh. Ya, sebenarnya yang aneh bukan orangnya. Tapi selera makannya.

"Pagi! Kamu udah bikin PR Kimia dari Aizen-sensei?"

"Sepertinya sudah.. klo kamu sendiri Inoue?"

"Tentu saja sudah! kemarin aku di tolong Ulqui-kun mengerjakannya.. diluar dugaan dia baik sekali lho kuchiki-san.. " dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar dia memuji si ketua kelasku yang dingin. Astagah yang benar saja? dia memuji si pucat, dingin dan bermata horror itu? (**Author **: maafkan aku Shiffer-sama!)

"Si ketua Ulquiorra maksudmu ?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Yup.. kemarin aku ketemu dia di perpustkaan trus di ajari bkin PR deh.. Dia pintar sekali ya?" mendadak wajah Inoue menjadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Hello Inoue? kamu suka padanya ya?

"Tentu saja.. dia kan si peringkat satu di semester ini... nilainya melebihi Ishida kan?" entah mengapa kok aku jd ikut-ikutan Inoue memuji si ketua dingin itu.

"Wah iya, aku baru ingat.. Dia kan saingan beratnya Uryuu-kun.. hmmm.." mendadak sekarang dia jadi melamun. Dasar gadis polos. Aku hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat wajahnya yang polos dan ingin sekali menggodanya.

"Woy! lamun deh.. lamunin sapa? Ulqui-kun apa Uryuu-kun hmm?" ujarku jahil.

"Ahhh... Kuchiki-san? kamu itu ngomong apa? aku gak ngapain kok... aku cuman ya.. hmm.. a.. itu..." tiba-tiba wajah Inoue berubah jadi merah dan bicaranya mulai ngelantur. Benar-benar gadis polos.. Siapa yang dia lamunin ya? jadi penasaran.

"Hahaha.. wajah mu merah tuh.. ayo katakan siapa yang kamu lamunin? haha.. " ujarku tambah jahil.

Aku memang suka menggoda Inoue yang polos ini. Apa lagi kalau sudah menyangkut hubungannya dengan si ketua yang dingin dan si wakilnya yang kaku Ishida Uryuu. Selama perjalanan ke sekolah aku terus menerus menggodanya. (**Author** : pendek-pendek kok jahil? :p *ditebas shirayuki.) Lalu setibanya di sekolah dan meletakan tasku, aku langsung menemui Aizen-sensei untuk mengumpulkan tugas. Namun sialnya, saat aku ingin memasukin ruang guru. Aku bertemu dengan pria yang sering menjahiliku dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah ;

"Hey, Rukia! Pinjam PR mu sebentar dulu dong.. aku belum ngerjain PR nih!"

"Kerjain aja sendiri!" dengan wajah acuh aku berusaha meninggalkan Renji sendirian. Yup, Cowok iseng itu bernama Renji Abarai. Si cowok yang nyebelin dengan alis aneh dan tato aneh di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Heh, Rukia.. ayolah.. jangan pelit.. nanti kamu jadi tambah pendek lho..hhe"

"Apa maksud dari 'pendek' yang td kamu sebutkan Alis aneh.. " ujarku mulai kesal

"Aaahh.. itu.. bukan maksud untuk menghina.. hanya saja **MEMANG DEMIKIAN** kan? lalu, ap maksudmu dengan 'alis aneh'?" ujarnya yang juga terlihat kesal.

**_BUAAGH!_**

Sebuah pukulanku mendarat di hidung renji dengan cukup keras. Melihatnya meringis kesakitan membuatku mengeluarkan seringai manis andalanku. Dia hanya menatapku geram dan mengelus-elus hidungnya. Lalu dengan acuh kali ini aku benar-benar meninggalkan Renji yang masih kesakitan akibat tinjuku tadi.

"Aww.. sakit Rukia! awas kau nanti.. ck"

.

~Di ruang Guru~

"Senseii.. ini Tugas saya..." ujarku seraya meletakan buku miliku di atas tumpukan buku teman-teman yang lain.

"Oke bagus Kuchiki-san. Oiya Boleh sensei minta batuanmu sedikit?"

"Kalau saya bisa kenapa tidak? ada apa Sensei?"

"Suruh si Abarai menemuiku pada jam istirahat nanti.. sudah 5x dia tidak membuat Tugasku..." mendadak wajahnya berubah dengan kesal pada saat menyebutkan nama Renji. Renji, Renji... kau itu bodoh apa gimana sih? lihat tuh wajah sensei.

"Baik sensei saya permisi dlu.." ujarku Sopan. Sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, terdengar Aizen-sensei memanggilku lagi.

"Oiya satu lagi..."

" Apa lagi sensei?"

"Berjuanglah untuk memenangkan festival olahraga nanti... bawa nama baik kelas kita, sebagai wali kelasmu aku sangat menaruh harapan..."

"Pasti sensei.."

_**-End Rukia's POV-**_

.

.

_**-Normal's POV-**_

~Di kelas Rukia~

"Hey Ichigo.. kamu udah ngumpulin PR?" ujar Renji seraya mempermain-mainkan kursinya yang menghadap ke Ichigo yang sedang asik membaca majalah Olahraga.

"Sudah, tapi kukerjakan asal-asalan... kau?"

"Belum.. tadi sebenarnya ak hampir berhasil meminjam Rukia (maksa) tapi gak jadi dan hasilnya aku malah dapet ini! argghh!" ujarnya depresi seraya menunjuk Luka lebam di hidungnya.

"Rukia?" mendadak Ichigo menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Matanya kali ini tertuju pada luka lebam pada hidung renji.

"Yaa.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Ng.. gak papa.. cuman kaget aj.. masa cowok betubuh besar seperti kamu bisa kalah dengan cewek bertubuh mungil seperti Rukia..." ujarnya dengan senyum ngeledek.

"Apa! heh, kepala dandelion! mau nantangin berantem ya?" ujar Renji naik pitam.

"Ke..kepa..kepala dandelion kau bilang? kalo mau berantem ayo di luar alis anehh!" ujar ichigo yang juga mendadak mulai naik pitam.

"Aa.. alis? Argghh _baka_! bisa gak sih berhenti memanggilku seperti itu? sudah 2 orang menyebutkan hal itu.. mengesalkan.. siaall kau Ichigoo!"

"2 orang?" mendadak Ichigo jadi tenang dan penasaran.

"Ya ya... Kau dan si pendek Rukia.. kalian ini.. bisa2nya menyebutkan hal yang mengerikan itu bersamaan..ck.." ujar Renji yang juga mendadak mulai calm down.

Mendengar perkataan Renji wajah ichigo mendadak panas, dan salah tingkah. Jujur saja, sudah lama dia menaruh hati pada gadis mungil itu. Tapi setiap dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, momentnya pasti selalu gak tepat. Menyadari wajahnya mulai memanas, reflek dia langsung menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja dengan keras. (**Author** : yaahh maaf ya ichigo.. wajahmu yang tampan jd korban cerita. -_-)

"Hey, kau kenapa Ichigo?" tanya Renji bingung

"Ahh ngga papa.. cuman mengantuk" ujar Ichigo mencari-cari alasan.

"Hoi hoi, ngantuk sih ngantuk.. tapi gak perlu berlebihan begitukan?"

Ketika kedua cowok itu sedang asik mengobrol (ngobrol? bukanya td berantem?) tiba-tiba tatsuki datang menemui mereka berdua.

"Woy Abarai! Kuchiki-san nyariin kamu tuh di lorong.."

"Si pendek itu nyariin aku? pasti dia mau minta maaf atas pukulannya tadi.. lalu dia pasti akan melakukan apa saja agar aku memaafkannya.. lalu aku.."

_**BUAGH!**_

Sebelum Renji meneruskan ucapannya, entah mengapa Ichigo memukulnya tepat di hidung dan berkata;

"Udah gak usah kebanyakan lalu.. lalu... lalu... pergi sana..." ujar ichigo seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi keluar kelas tanpa dosa.

"BRENNGGSEEKK kau! ICHIGO!"

_**-End Normal's POV-**_

.

.

_**-Rukia's POV-**_

~Di Lorong~

"Oi Rukia.. ada apa? mau minta maaf? kalo gitu ayo cepat minta maaf..." ujar Renji sambil sedikit meringis. Ada apa dengannya kenapa lukanya jadi besar gitu? bukannya tadi dia cuman luka lebam? sekarang jadi mimisan gitu?

"Siapa yang mau minta maaf hah? aku tuh nyari kamu buat ngasih tau klo Aizen-sensei mau ktemu kamu pas jam istirahat.. ngomong-ngomong kenapa tuh hidung? kok jd mimisan?" ujarku penasaran.

"Aizen-sensei? glek.. aah yasudahlah.. Mimisan? oh ini, tadi abis kamu jotos, Ichigo jotos lagi. Trus dia juga bilang aku ini 'alis aneh' sama kaya kamu... bener-bener kalian ini. Memangnya kalian ini _soulmate_? bisa-bisanya melakukan dan mengatakan hal yang sama begitu.. dah aku mau ke UKS bentar.. bisa-bisa aku kena anemia. cih." Setelah mengatakan demikian dia langsung pergi dari pandanganku.

Tapi bagiku itu menguntungkanku. karna jika dia tidak pergi, dia pasti sudah melihat wajah memerahku ini. Memerah? tentu memerah. Bagimana tidak memerah jika digoda seperti itu dengan cowok yang disukai. Ya, aku sudah lama menyukai Ichigo. Tapi untuk mengakuinya, aku sangat malu. Masa cewek duluan yang ngomong?

"So..ul..ma..te..?" ujarku mengulang kata-kata Renji tadi.

"Apanya yang Soulmate Kuchiki-chan?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkanku dari belakang. Reflek aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah membuatku kaget.

"Ahhh kau Matsumoto!"

"Hallo! hehe... Oiya kamu gak ganti baju olahraga? sebentar lagi kita kan mau latihan buat festival Olahraga."

"Hah? bukannya pelajaran pertama Biologi? kok olahraga?"

"Pelajaran hari ini di tiadakan, kau lupa ya? kan 7 hari lagi festival. Lalu di tambah lagi karna..."

"Karna Ketua Panitia Festival kali ini wali kelas kita Aizen-sensei jadi kelas kita di beri tambahan waktu untuk latihan! Yeahh!" ujar Inoue tiba-tiba menimbrung, Di belakangnya sudah ada Tatsuki, Chizuru yang menempel di lengan Inoue dan di sebelah mereka ada Hinamori.

"Lho kalian gg buru-buru ke ruang ganti?" tiba-tiba Tatsuki mulai bertanya.

"Ayo buruan, nanti kita bisa terlambat.. Kenpachi-sensei sudah menunggu di lapangan." Chizuru juga mulai ikut berbicara.

"Ayo Hime sayang.. kita cepat-cepat ganti baju.." ujarnya lagi.

"Heh bodoh lepaskan tanganmu dari Orihime! dasar upnormal!" ujar Tatsuki kesal ketika melihat chizuru yang terus menempel dan bergelayutan (monyet apa?) di lengan Inoue.

"Heh tatsuki! aku tau kamu pasti cemburukan?"

"Apa? siall kau chizuru!"

"Tuh kamu marah. berarti kamu cemburu... weekk..."

Mendadak di tengah-tengah obrolan, mereka membuka ring bertarung. Saling adu mulut satu sama lain. Melihat tingkah mereka, kami hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sudah-sudah.. ayo kita ganti..." dengan gesit Inoue melerai keduanya yang sedang cekcok.

"Ayoo hime sayangg..."

"Ahh iiya ayo.."

Inoue benar-benar seorang bos dan mereka berdua adalah anak buahnya. Buktinya saja begitu Inoue melerai mereka, mereka langsung berhenti. Aku jadi curiga sama Tatsuki, jangan-jangan dia juga sama _'upnormal'_nya kayak Chizuru. Waahhh...

"Kalian gak ikutan? Kuchiki-san? Matsumoto-san?" tanya Hinamori membuyarkan fantasy gak jelasku.

"Ahh iiya.. ayo Matsumoto-san.."

"Fufufufu.. Oke!"

Setelah selesai berganti baju, kami langsung berkumpul di lapangan. Disana para cowok sudah menunggu. Mereka menatap kami para cewek dengan garang. Seperti kesal karna sudah dibuat menunggu lama.

"Maaf kami sedikit terlambat pak." ujar Tatsuki

"HUUUUUUU!" semua cowok menyoraki kami semua kesal.

"Kalian ini berisik tau gak?" mendadak Kunieda Ryo si maniak atletik di kelasku berbicara. Dia juga mengeluarkan death glare mematikan yang sanggup membuat kaum adam itu tak berkutik lagi. Melihat kami yang sempat cek cok dengan para cowok, Kenpanchi-sensei selaku guru olahraga kami mulai berbicara.

" Ya ya ya.. cepat langsung bergabung dengan pria di barisan."

"BAIK!" jawab semua cewek

"Hari ini saya akan menjelaskan Lomba-lomba apa saja yang akan diadakan nanti. Pertama lomba lari tiga kaki pasangan, kedua lomba lari sambil menggendong pasangan, ketiga lomba maraton berpasangan, keempat lomba mencari pasangan (what the heck? heheh), lalu..."

" Tunggu-tunggu sensei.. kok dari tadi ngomongnya pasangan-pasangan.. maksudnya apa?" Kunieda si maniak atletik lagi-lagi mulai berbicara.

"Lho kalian tidak tau ya? tema festival kali ini adalah pasangan."

"APA?" semua murid termasuk aku menjerit tak karuan.

"Sepertinya kalian bahagia ya, dengan tema kali ini.. haha bagus.. semangat kalian boleh juga. Langsung saja... kita undi untuk pasangan-pasangannya ya. Oke mulai dari Nomer absen 1 cowok untuk mengambil nama pasangannya." ujar Kenpanchi-sensei lagi.

_**-End Rukia's POV-**_

.

.

_**-Normal's POV-**_

Tema festival olahraga kali ini adalah 'pasangan'. Mungkin ini adalah tema yang paling unik dan seru yang tak terfikirkan semua guru. Namun, lain guru lain muridnya. Ini adalah perakataan batin mereka masing-masing. Dimulai dari para kaum hawa;

_"Pasangan? what the heck banget nih tema.. mudah-mudahan pasanganku bukan si Renji idiot itu.. idihh.."_ batin Rukia

_"Pasangan? waahh.. romantisnya.. siapa ya pasanganku?"_ batin Inoue

_"Temanya Pasangan? manisnya... semoga My darling Gin pasanganku.. ffufu.." _batin Matsumoto

_"Semoga pasanganku bukan orang bodoh yang lemah.. awas saja nanti.. cih." _batin Tatsuki

_"Pasangannya harus cowok ya? kenapa gak cewek aja? biar aku bisa sama Hime-chan.. buff.."_ batin Chizuru

_"Aizen-sensei.. aku cuman mau sama dia.. huh."_ batin Hinamori

_"Cih merepotkan.."_ batin Kunieda

_"..."_ batin Halibel.

Lain kaum hawa, lain kaum adam;

_"Well, sebenarny siapa saja boleh. Tapi, kalau boleh berharap sedikit.. aku pengennya sama dia.."_ batin Ichigo

_"Hahaha pasangan? Mudah-mudahan si Rukia pendek itu pasanganku.. biar ku buat dia kapok berpasangan denganku..haha..."_ batin Renji

_"Honey tunggu aku ya.. aku pasti bakal menangin undian ini dengan namamu di kertas itu."_ batin Gin

_"Aaahh.. semoga saja perempuan itu yang menjadi pasanganku. hanya dia yang tidak takut padaku."_ btin Ulquiorra

_"Merepotkan. Tapi kira-kira siapa yang jadi pasanganku ya? hmm..."_ batin Ishida

_"LUCKY! ayo wanita-wanita cantik.. prince keigo datang!"_ batin Keigo

_"Well, aku tadinya berharap festivalnya di campur ama senior.. biar aku bisa pasangan dengan senior yang cantik.. tapi ya sudahlah.."_ batin Mizuiro

_"Hhmm..."_ batin Chad

_**-End Normal's POV-**_

.

.

**

* * *

Spik dari Author kikuk **: Oke kelar juga hasil evolusi yang pertama... hehehe.. semoga kalian suka. *ngarep baget yey? -_-"

Oke jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritik, saran, komentar, apapun itulah... di PO BOX REVIEW... oke oke oke? Saiya slalu menunggu kalian.. cup cup.. :*

Sampe ketemu di chap 2 yang juga udah berevolusi... bye.. (^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2 Ayo kita latihan!

Sepertinya undiannya sudah di bagikan semua. Tapi kenapa pasanganku masih belum menghampiriku. Kulihat para perempuan sudah banyak di hampiri oleh para lelaki untuk mengajak latihan. Samar-samar ku lihat sesosok laki-laki jangkung menghampiriku. '_Oh tidak jangan katakan itu Renji.'_ ujarku dalam hati. Namun perlahan sosok itu semakin jelas ;

_**Deg!**_

_Hey, rukia? kenapa pake acara deg degan segala? belum tentu si kepala dandelion itu pasanganmu kan? Eh, tunggu dia mendekat.. dekat... dekat.. ahh.._

Ichigo : Yoo Rukia..

Rukia : Ichigo? ada apa?

Ichigo : Well, sepertinya undian mengatakan kita harus kerja sama. hhe.. ehmm.. *ujarnya gugup.

Rukia : Ka..kalo begitu mohon kerja samanya ya kepala dandelion..haha*ujarku, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Ichigo : Sama-sama pendek! hhe.. *Ujarnya. dia berusaha untuk calm down.

Kulihat di tempat lain teman-teman lainnya juga sudah menemui pasangannya masing-masing. Reaksi mereka benar-benar mengejutkan.

Keigo : hiiiiiiii... kenapa harus sama kamu Kunieda? padahal kemungkinan untuk berpasangan dengan perempuan-perempuan cantik itu kan 60%.. tapi kenapa harus sama Ace klub atletik yang horror kyk kamu?

Kunieda : memangnya aku sudi berpasangan denganmu? dasar chicken!

Keigo : hiiiii... apa kamu bilang kunieda? sial! padahal aku berharap bisa berpasangan dengan si manis Kuchiki-san atau dengan si imut Orihime atau dengan si duo seksi Matsumoto-san dan helibel-san... huhuhu.. Oiya, Mizuiro!

Mizuiro : Ada apa Keigo?

Keigo : Kau pasangan dengan sapa?

Mizuiro : Aku.. aku dengan dia..

Hinamori : Hai Asano-san!

Keigo : Hiii... kenapa? kenapa?

Mizuiro : Kenapa apanya keigo?

Hinamori : Iya kenapa asano-san?

keigo : Hentikan berwajah seperti itu kalian berdua! memangnya kalian ini duo imut apa? huh, aku memang sedang siall.. huhuhu..

Tatsuki : Hei Keigo kau dan kunieda, mau ikut latihan denganku?

Keigo : Siapa pasanganmu tatsuki?

Tatsuki : Sado!

Keigo : Chad? oo.. '_ini baru pas.. hehehe.. si cowok macho dengan si cewek tomboy.. ckck'_

Kunieda : Oke tatsuki.. Oi Keigo ayo ikut!

keigo : Huaa.. Mizuiro Tooloong!

Mizuiro : bye bye!

Hinamori : sayounara asano-san... hihi.. emm.. kita bagaimana?

Mizuiro : hmm.. mau coba latihan lari tiga kaki?

Hinamori : Oke..

Benar-benar rombongan yang berisik. Kulihat Ichigo masih pemanasan, Jadi kulanjutkan saja mengamati teman-teman yang lainnya sambil pemanasan juga.

Orihime : Ummm.. Ulqui-kun.. umm.. aku.. tidak bisa lari cepat-cepat..

Ulquiorra : Tak apa.. aku akan menyeimbangkan gerakan kakimu agar seimbang..

Orihime : te..te..terima kasih ulqui-kun.. umm..

Ulquiorra : ... sama-sam...

Chizuru : HUAAAA... Hime sayangggg! tolong aku...

Orihime : hah? Chi..Chizuru ada apa?

Chizuru : Ishida benar-benar payah hime! masa larinya lambat sekali..

Orihime : uryuu-kun? Ah dimana dia?

Chizuru : itu disan...

Ulquiorra : Ups.. maaf Honsho-san... Orihime ayo kita latihan menggendong pasangan.. hup.. *seketika Ulquiorra menggendong dan membawa Inoue Lari dari Chizuru.

Orihime : ahh.. ... *terlihat wajahnya merah padam. _jadi dia suka sama si ulquiorra?_

Ishida : Honsho-san! tunggu.. hosh...hosh...

Chizuru : Ishida! kita latihan menggendong pasangan ayo cepat... cih.. dasar sial kau ketua.. awas kau nanti...

Takkuasa ku menahan tawa melihat kedua pasangan itu. Melihat mereka membuatku jadi ingin cepat-cepat latihan. Lalu tiba-tiba ;

Ichigo : Oi rukia.. kita mau latihan apa dulu nih?

_Latihan? sebenarnya aku ingin coba latihan gendong seperti Inoue tadi_ (sebenarny tadi cuman spiknya ulquiorra aja buat kabur dari chizuru) ... _apa ichigo mau?_ *Ujarku dalam hati.

Ichigo : Bagaimana kalo latihan menggendong?

Rukia : aahh..

Ichigo : hah? aku salah ngomong ya? *seketika dia jadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya mulai terlihat merah.

Rukia : ngga..ngga apa-apa.. hhehe.. ayo kita coba..

Ichigo : Oke.. ehmm..umm.. mau gendong depan ap belakang? *ujarnya berusaha calm down lagi.

Rukia : Belakang aja.. *ujarku sedikit tersipu malu.

_Oh, Tuhan.. kenapa perasaanku gg karuan gini? astagah. Tunggu.. diakan cuman Ichigo.. Rukia tenang! hentikan berwajah merah begitu bodoh!_

Ichigo : Hup! mau mulai lari kema...

Renji : Hey Kepala jeruk.. kamu ngapain gendong adikmu kesekolahan? hahaha..

Rukia+Ichigo : Brengsek kau RENJI!

_Ahh.. kami mengatakannya bersamaan astagah.. jantungku.. astagah wajahku.._

Ichigo : Berisik! kalo gitu kau sendiri bagaimana menggendong pasanganmu?

Renji : Tunggu sebentar.. Matsumoto! ayo latihan!

Rangiku : Aku tidak mau! aku hanya mau dengan My darling Gin!

Gin : Oh Honey.. kenapa kita terpisah begini? bagaikan Romeo+Juliet.. Ohh Rangiku Julietku... (author : Maaf ya temans.. si Gin jadi agak lebay begini..)

Rangiku : Iya darling.. kenapa kita terpisah begini? huhu..

Ichigo : Oi renji, aku dluan ya.. hahaha..

Rukia : Bye.. aneh! weeekk..

Renji : Tunggu! Siall! hup... Tunggu aku brengsek!

Rangiku : Ahh Renji sial! turunkan aku.. aku masih mau sama-sama Gin..

Gin : Sial kau Abaraii! kembalikan Honey ku..

Helibel : Dari pada menunggu di kembalikan kenapa tidak kau kejar saja?

Gin : Ah benar juga.. kau juga ikut supaya kesannya aku juga latihan.. hup.. ABARAI! awas kau!

Helibel : ... *sweatdrop

Tak terasa latihan sudah memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya bel istirahat makan siangpun berbunyi. Lalu kami pun bubar dan ganti baju. Ku berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah yang jarang di datangi oleh murid-murid lain. Aku lebih suka makan siang sendiriann ketimbang bergabung dan bergosip dengan para anak cewek yang lainnya.

Rukia : Selamat makan! am.. yumm..

Baru ku melahap satu telur dadar tiba-tiba ada suara-suara aneh yang datang membuatku bergidik.

Rukia : siapa itu?

_ahh, ke..ke..napa dia disini? sikepala dandelion itu? _

Rukia : Ichigo! uhukk uhukk.. *Sakin terkejutnya aku lupa kalau tadi aku sedang mengunyah satu potongan telur dadar.

Ichigo : hey, kau gg papa? nih.. minum dulu.. *dengan singgap dia membukakan tutup botol air mineral dan menyodorkannya padaku.

Rukia : hueehh... selamat.. aku kira aku bakal mati karna tersedak..

Ichigo : ahhahahaa... dasar bodoh! kalau makan telan dulu dong.. haha..

Rukia : Lucu banget ya.. mentertawakan seorang perempuan yang sedang tersedak.. benar-benar tidak sopan kepala dandelion..

Ichigo : Maaf Pendek hehe..

Rukia : sedang apa kau disini? ichigo?

Ichigo : Itu.. aku sedang menghindar dari terjangan Keigo.. dia sedang menggila karna pasangannya si Kunieda.. lalu aku, mizuiro dan chad jadi korbannya.. sekarang aku sedang kabur. eh malah ketemu kamu..

Rukia : Jangan terlalu jahat juga.. kasihan asano..hahahaha..

Ichigo : Begitu ya? haha.. kalo gitu boleh gabung?

Rukia : karna kamu sedang susah.. silahkan..

_Benar-benar membuat selera makannya jadi hilang sedikit demi sedikit.. ichigo.. kenapa aku jadi begini tiap kamu ada di sampingku?_

Ichigo : Kau kok suka banget sih makan sendirian disni?

Rukia : dari mana kamu tau?

Ichigo : Ah itu.. aku kan selalu makan dari atas gedung sekolah..trus sering.. eh maksudku sekali-sekali aku suka liat kamu duduk makan sendiri disini.. *mendadak jadi salting dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Sering katanya tadi.._

_**Deg**_

_Jantungku.. astagah.. kenapa.. _

Rukia : maaf boleh kuralat..

Ichigo : Ralat? tentang? *ujarnya sambil meneguk jus

Rukia : Tentang.. umm.. tentang kata sering.. sebenarny kamu sering apa sekali-sekali.. *ujarku mulai memerah, jantungku mulai bedegup tak karuan.

_**Bruuussshhhh...**_

Ichigo : uhuk.. maaf tunggu sebentar.. *Dia membersihkan bibirnya yang belepotan jus yang muncrat. Tingkahnya sekarang jadi kaku, wajahnya juga berubah jadi merah.

Rukia : Ichigo?

Ichigo : ya ya.. uhuk.. ehm.. soal itu aku...

_hey ichigo kenapa pake batuk dan muncrat segala.. kamu kenapa? apa karna wajah merahku atau karna pertanyaanku? ughh.. siall memikirkan hal ini membuat jantungku tambah kacau.. tunggu! atau jangan-jangan kau sedang membuatku ge-er? atau kau sedang berpikiran mesum? sial.. awas kalau macam-macam._

Ichigo : Itu aku sebenarnya.. well, umm.. kau tau aku..

Keigo : ICHIGOO! aha.. ketauan kamu ya...

Mendadak keigo datang dan menghancurkan suasana kaku kami berdua.

Ichigo : Ke..keigo?

Keigo : ternyata kamu kabur membawa kuchiki-san bersertamu.. itu tidak bisa termaafkannn!

Ichigo : BODOH! aku tidak sengaja bertemu dia disni tau! ahh shit.. *dengan gesit Ichigo mulai bangkit berdiri dan siap-siap untuk lari. Namun sebelum ia lari ;

Ichigo : Soal yang tadi, aku lanjutkan pas kita memenangkan beberapa lomba di festival olahraga saja ya.. bye..

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi bagaikan jet meninggalkanku sendiri. Ku masih membatu di posisiku.

Rukia : Apa yang ingin di katakannya? *ujarku dengan wajah sedikit memerah


	3. Chapter 3 Perlombaan 1 & 2

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yo semua! ini chap ke 3 dari fanfic saya yang GeJe ini.. Silahkan di nikmati dan di cela... Buat Senior **'Ai'** terimakasih atas kritikannya yang bermanfaat.. ini hasil perbaikan dari kritikan anda... silahkan dicela juga... *hhehe.. ;p

7 hari berlalu, Hari ini adalah festival olahraga dimulai. Dari kelasku, diumumkan bahwa ada 8 pasangan lolos untuk mewakilkan kelas dalam lomba ini. Yaitu Pasangan Aku-Ichigo, Ulquiorra-Inoue, Uryuu-Chizuru, Keigo-Kunieda, Hinamori-Mizuiro, Renji-Rangiku, Gin-Helibel, dan Tatsuki-Chad. Kami benar-benar bersemangat dalam festival kali ini. Mungkin karna tema 'Pasangan'. Dan hari ini aku mengalami hal yang aneh dari sebelumnya. Hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari si kepala dandelion itu. Dia mengenakan Kaus Olahraga dengan celana pendek selutut juga Jaket Olahraganya yang di gulung sampai ke sikunya.

_'Keren'_ Ujarku dalam hati.

Aku menghentikan lamunanku ketika mendengar MC Festival olahraga mulai memberikan beberapa patah kata pembukaan. MC kali ini jatuh pada Unohana-sensei, Guru kesehatan yang selalu nongkrong di UKS. Di sebelahnya terlihat ada Kakek tua yang memegang tongkat dengan baju hangat yang hanya di letakannya di punggungnya. Dia adalah kepala sekolah kami, Genryuusai shigekuni yamamoto-san (lengkap amet yaa?).

"Selamat pagi Murid-muridku yang kucintai.. Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini? Ya ya ya sepertiny kalian sehat-sehat.. Bagus-bagus.. Umm.. Aizen-sensei sebentar lagi akan membuka festival kali ini dengan menerbangkan balon-balon ini.. dipersilahkan Aizen-sensei..." Dengan penuh semangat Unohana-sensei menyerahkan Mic ke arah Aizen-sensei yang sudah siap untuk memberikan beberapa patah kata juga.

"Ya terimakasih Unohana-sensei.. Yup, Karna saya Ketua panitia kali ini.. saya ingin membuat Festival ini agak berbeda yaitu dengan tema 'pasangan'.. Saya rasa kalian semua pasti senang dengan tema itu.. Oke, Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi saya akan meresmikan Festival kali ini..." Setelah selesai berbicara, Aizen-sensei menerbangkan sekelompok balon-balon ke udara.

Bersamaan dengan Aizen-sensei menerbangkan sekelompok balon-balon itu, Murid-murid bersorak dengan gembira dan ada beberapa yang bertepuk tangan. Sementara aku malah berdebar-debar. Kalian pasti bingung, kenapa aku disaat seperti ini berdebar-debar. itu karna aku teringat dengan perkataan ichigo 7 hari yang lalu.

"Pokoknya Semangat dulu YEAH!" Ujarku sendiri dengan sedikit wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Ternyata kamu sudah gga sabaran ya? hehe... boleh juga semangat kamu.." Ku menolehkan kepalaku kearah asal suara itu, karna penasaran siapa yang nimbrung perkataanku tadi. Ternyata si kepala dandelion.

"Iiiya..."Ujarku mendadak jadi gugup

_'shit.. kamu kenapa kesini ichigo? kamu tuh malah bikin persiapan batinku kacao! K-A-C-A-O tau!'_ Ujarku berteriak-teriak dalam hati. Seperti biasa kalau di luar aku selalu mengunakan topeng Poker face andalanku.

Kulirik Ichigo yang dari tadi celingukan, Sepertinya dia sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran seseorang. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin saja dia sedang iseng.

"Pokoknya kelas 2-A harus menang! YEAH!" Teriakan itu membuatku terkejut 100%. Kulirik siapa orang yang berani berteriak-teriak di sebelahku, ternyata si Inoue dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"IYa kita harus ngalahin kelas 2-B musuh bebuyutan kita di setiap festival olahraga.." Ujar si Chizuru yang ngga kalah besar toanya.

"Yup, mereka kan punya Kenpanchi-sensei sebagai wali kelas mereka.. pasti mereka punya latihan yang lebih lebih khusus.. cih.." Kulirik Kunieda sudah siap dengan ikat kepala dan...wajah seramnya?.

_'sebenarnya itu wajah seram apa wajah semangat?'_ Batinku sweatdrop.

"Oi Ichigo.. kenapa kamu disni? kamu ga ke grombolan cowok disna? dsnikan cewek semua?" Mendadak perkataan Tatsuki mendapat perhatian dariku. Aku memang penasaran kenapa si kepala dandelion itu menimbrung di grombolan cewek disini, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oh, kalo disana aku bisa-bisa aku di temukan oleh Ayahku yang ingin sekali mengambil beberapa fotoku.. lagi pula Matsumoto juga lagi sama si rubah di grombolan sana kan? anggap saja sma denganku.." Ujarnya tenang.

"Hey, itu tidak sama bodoh! si matsumoto disana karna sedang PACARAN bukan nongkrong gg jelas kayak kamu.. kalau memang sama, kamu emangnya lagi PACARAN sama sapa? Lagipula biarkan saja kenapa sih, Ayahmu mengambil fotomu." Perkataan Tatsuki membuat Ichigo Kaget dan gugup. Di tambah lagi semua anak cewek disini memperhatikannya sekarang, gara-gara ucapan Tatsuki.

"EEEHH! aku ngga sedang pacaran.. aku sedang SEMBUNYI.. S-E-M-B-U... ahh sudahlah kalo kamu risih aku ada di sini aku pergi kesana saja.. huh.." Dia berbalik pergi diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Sekilas kulihat wajahnya memerah malu. Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya itu.

Lomba pertama adalah lomba lari 3 kaki, Pasangan yang terpilih dari kelasku dalam lomba ini adalah Tatsuki-Chad dan Kunieda-Keigo. Situasi di garis start ;

"Sado.. kau ingat kiri dulu oke?"Ujar Tatsuki dengan penuh semangat '45.

"Siap!" Balas Chad dengan tenang. Di sebelah mereka sudah berdiri Pasangan dari kelas 2-B, musuh bebuyutan mereka.

"Hey anak kelas 2-A.. jangan memaksakan diri.. kali ini pasti kelas kami menang lagi.. hahaha" Nada mengejek ini berasal dari Anak kelas 2-B yang tidak memiliki rambut, Alias Botaks bernama Ikkaku Madarame (Author : sembah yang mulia Ikkaku). Pasangannya juga ikut membantu mengejek.

" hmmpff.. sudah jangan berkata begitu.. nanti mereka nangis lagi.."Ujar gadis kecil dengan wajah sanggar itu. Gadis itu bernama Soi-fon.

"Sialan kau! dasar anak kelas 2-B! kali ini kami pasti menang, lihat saja!"Dengan Kesal tatsuki membalas perkataan mereka.

"Lihat saja nanti.. hehe" Senyuman mengejek terlempar dari wajah Ikkaku. Dan Tatsuki juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Berisik! Senior-senior itu bikin telinga sakit ya Yachiru.." Tiba-tiba seseorang mulai berbicara dan memecah suasana yang menegangkan itu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Anak pendek dengan rambut silvernya. Yup, Dia si Junior pintar bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro (Author : Ampun juga Histugaya taicho).

"aye aye sir! Terutama senior yang seperti bola pachiko (pachiko : semacam bola mengkilap dalam berjudi) itu.." Dengan Polos Yachiru si pasangan dari Toshiro juga mulai berkata-kata.

"Pa..pa..pachiko? siapa yang kau maksud pachiko? Kalian menyebalkan KECIL!" Ujar Ikkaku yang sadar bahwa dialah yang di maksud oleh Yachiru.

" A-PA!" Mendadak Toshiro naik pitam dan memasang wajah seram.

"Jangan marah-marah gitu Toshiro-chan! dia begitu karna dia terharu dengan perkataanku.. hehee.. betul begitukan Pachiko-senpai.. hihi" Lagi-lagi Yachiru dengan polosnya memanggil Ikkaku dengan julukan Pachiko. Ikkaku yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perkataan itu mulai mengamuk dan memasangan wajah super duper seram.

"SIALANN KAU BOCAH PENDEK! sini ku beri pelajaran kau!" Ujar Ikkaku siap menerjang. Melihat itu Yachiru mendadak jadi ketakutan dan...

"Ukkhh.. huaa.. takut... Ken-chan!" Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata Yachiru.

**Prittt!**

Mendadak bunyi pluit Juri terdengar, ternyata berasal dari salah satu Juri. Yaitu Juri Pertama ; Kenpanchi-sensei. Seluruh Murid yang berada di dekat Kenpanchi-sensei dengan segera menjauh. Wajah Kenpanchi-sensei bagaikan Makhluk penghuni neraka yang mengerikan.

"Tim 2-B, kalian berdua keluar dari Lomba ini!" Ujarnya.

"Apa? tapi sensei?" Ujar soi-fon tidak terima mendengar dirinya di keluarkan dalam lomba.

"kenapa begitu sensei? lomba saja belum tiba-tiba di keluarkan.. memangnya sensei mau kelas kita kalah?" Dengan wajah yang memelas Ikkaku menghadapi wali kelasnya

"KARNA KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT ANAKKU MENANGIS! KAU DI SKORS KARNA MEMBANTAH!" Ujar Kenpanchi-sensei kalap.

"hieeee.. ampun sensei.. beribu ampun senseiii... ampun..." Kali ini Ikkaku langsung sujut sembah di bawah kaki Kenpanchi-sensei yang sudah benar-benar marah. Lalu Kenpanchi-sensei pergi sambil menarik Ikkaku yang masih dalam posisi sujut. Soi-fon dan Kami disini yang sedang menonton cuman bisa menganga dan Sweatdrop.

Akhirnya Lomba lari 3 kaki babak awal di lanjutkan hanya dengan 3 pasang peserta dari 4 pasang peserta. Karna kelas 2-B di keluarkan. Tanpa ada gangguan lagi, Perlombaanpun di mulai. Dan hasilnya menyatakan Pasangan Tatsuki-Chad dan Toshiro-Yachiru mencapai garis finish bersamaan. Lalu, lomba di lanjutkan ke babak ke 2 ;

"Hei chicken! kalau kau larinya masih lelet kayak waktu latihan, aku akan menyeretmu langsung ke finish! gg peduli kamu jatuh atau tidak. ingat itu chicken!" Dengan wajah semangat seram yang khas, Kunieda memperingati Keigo.

"Glek.. aku akan berusaha Kunieda-san.. haha.. " Keigo hanya bisa cengengesan sambil sweatdrop.

"Kenapa seniornya bukan ichigo-senpai? cih sial.." Ujar gadis berambut hijau dengan blush on pinknya yang tebal di pipi dan hidungnya.

"Ahh.. Nell-chan.. larinya mulai dari kaki apa? aku lupa.." Laki-laki berwajah sayu itu mulai berbicara. Nampaknya dia tidak terbiasa dengan pasangannya. Nama laki-laki itu Hanatarou Yamada.

"kalo aku kiri kamu kanan.. ingat! Duh, aku jadi malas kalau gg ada ichigo-senpaiku.." Lagi-lagi dia menyebutkan nama Ichigo. Mengingat Nell adalah fans perempuan nomor satu ichigo di KHS membuatku jadi mual.

Babak kedua lari 3 kaki di menangkan oleh pasangan Kunieda-Keigo. Mereka cepat, maksudnya Kunieda cepat. Ternyata gelar Ace atletiknya benar-benar terbukti. Lalu keigo? Yup Keigo gagal menyamakan kecepatannya, akhirnya dia terseret-seret oleh kecepatan Kunieda. **Score 100 untuk 2-A. **

Selanjutnya, Lomba kedua adalah lomba Lari menggendong pasangan. Dalam Lomba ini pasangan aku-Ichigo dan Ulquiorra-Orihime terpilih mewakilkan kelas. Situasi di garis start ;

"Bagaimana Rukia? kau siap? ayo kita berjuang untuk memenangkannya.."Ujar Ichigo bersemangat.

"Sangat siap Ichigo! Ayo! "ujarku juga penuh dengan semangat .

"Hey, kepala dandelion... masih semangat? kali ini aku yang pasti menang.. walau festival kemarin aku kalah darimu sekarang aku pasti menang!" Ujar seorang Pria tinggi besar dengan rambut biru toscanya.

"Jangan sombong dulu Grimmjaw! Aku tau kalian 2-B pasti sudah dapat latihan ekstrakan? aku juga sudah mendapatkan sesuatu, jadi siap-siap saja kau!" Ujar Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"Memangnya, Kau mendapat a..." Sebelum Grimmjaw melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia sudah di potong dengan gadis yang ada di dalam gendongannya.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara Grimmjaw! Hey Ichigo! Kami pasti menang!" Kalau tidak salah gadis itu bernama Senna.

Setelah pluit berbunyi tanda di mulainya perlombaan, Ichigo berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menuju garis finish. Untuk ukuran dua orang, kecepatan ini tidak mungkin. Hasil babak pertama dimenangkan oleh aku-Ichigo. Ichigo larinya sangat cepat, apa mungkin karna aku yang kecil?. Di babak kedua sudah terlihat pasangan Ulquiorra-Orihime siap di garis start ;

"Kita harus semangat ya Ulqui-kun! YEAH! FULL POWER!" Dengan toa supernya Inoue mengglorakan semangat '45nya.

"hmpff.. iya.. hehe.. um..hey, cewek!" Mendadak ulquiorra si ketua yang jarang senyum sekarang tersenyum lebar. Tersenyum lebar?

"A..apa ulqui-kun?" Melihat senyum yang berasal dari laki-laki bermata emerald itu,wajah Inoue jadi merah padam dan salah tingkah.

"Jadianlah denganku!" Dengan lantang Ulquiorra mengucapkan kata-kata sakral yang biasa di ucapan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Namun, tanpa perlu di tanya ucapan ulquiorra juga mengejutkan semua orang yang mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali aku.

"A..Aku..." Baru ingin menjawab ulquiorra menghentikan Inoue berbicara.

"Jawabnya nanti ketika aku menggendongmu menjadi pemenang di garis finish.." Ucapan ulquiorra membuat Inoue dan fans-fans wanitanya meleleh. Sedang asik-asiknya beromance ria tiba-tiba pasangan dari kelas 2-B menyeletuk.

"Benar-benar Roman picisan remaja.. cinlok.. haha.. tapi! cinta kalian pasti akan kukalahkan lihat saja nanti! hohhoho" Ujar Yumichika dari kelas 2-B. Pasangannya Nemu, hanya diam dalam gendonganya.

"cin..cinlok? apa sih maksudmu?" Ujar Inoue polos

"ya cinlok itu cuman cinta lokasi.. klo udah gg di lokasi udah gg cinta.. haha (ngaco!)" Dengan wajah tampan dan kesok tauannya Yumichika mulai nyeletuk lagi.

"ukkh.." Inoue wajahnya jadi terlihat sedih. Ulquiorra melirik pasangannya yang mulai down mendengar perkataan lawannya.

Ternyata perkataan Yumichika di anggap serius oleh Ulquiorra yang mendadak jadi kesal gara-gara melihat Inoue menjadi down, dan akhirny dalam berlari dia dengan sengaja menyenggol lengan yumichika sampai akhirnya terjatuh. Ulguiorra-Orihime sampai pertama di garis finish. Namun ;

**Prit!**

"Pasangan tim 2-A dikeluarkan di babak kedua.. karna menyenggol dengan sengaja tim 2-B.." Ujar Juri ke-2 yang tak lain adalah Ukitake-Sensei. Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak membatah dan dia hanya melirik kearah lawannya yang sedang jatuh tersungkur.

"aduduhh.. rasakan itu Pucat! hahaha.." Dalam situasi tersungkur dia masih sempat-sempatnya melontarkan makian. Namun saat dia sedang asik memaki pasangannya melontarkan sebuah kepalan tangan kearah wajahnya.

_**BUGH!**_

"NEMU! sakit bodoh! kenapa tiba-tiba?" Ujar si Yumichika seraya mengusap-usap wajahny yang lebam.

"itu gara-gara ocehanmu yang gga guna.. jadi dia sengaja menyenggol!" Dengan tenang Nemu menjawab.

"Ya,Trus kenapa kamu memukulku?" Dengan emosi Yumichika bertanya lagi.

"Karna ocehanmu, aku jadi terluka!" Kali ini Nemu menjawab dengan wajah poker face. Dengan segera tim medis menghampiri mereka dan merawat luka mereka berdua. Sementara itu Pasangan roman picisan kita ;

"Ulqui-kun.. aku..."Lagi-lagi ucapan inoue di potong dengan kilat oleh ulquiorra.

"Maaf ya cewek.. Gara-gara kegoisanku kita jadi kalah.." Dengan wajah setenang dan cuek dia meminta maaf pada Inoue (sebenarnya niat kagak sih minta maafny? -_-)

"Justru itu Ulqui-kun.. aku ingin berterima kasih.. tadi aku juga sedang kesal dengan perkataan Yumichika-kun..." Ujar Inoue dengan wajah innocent khasny.

"kau? kesal?" Kulihat Si ketua dingin itu nampaknya terkejut walaupun raut wajahnya tidak berubah dari yang sebelumnya.

"iya! apa itu cinlok? aku kan suka sama ulqui-kun beneran gg main-main huh..." Dengan Polosnya lagi si Inoue mengucapkan Jawaban dari tawaran sakralnya Ulquiorra. Lalu diantara mereka mendadak menjadi hening. Setelah sadar dari shocknya Ulquiorra berkata ;

" A..aapa? tadi kamu ngomong apa cewek?" Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa si Inoue tidak salah bicara.

"Eh? aahhh itu itu itu..." Mendadak wajah inoue berubah jadi merah padam lagi. Kali ini tingkah benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepala lalu melihat sekeliling agar mata mereka tidak saling bertemu. Semua orang yang ada di dekat mereka terutama fans-fans pria Inoue menganga dengan reaksi Inoue.

" Jadi?" Ujar Ulquiorra berusaha mengambil kesimpulan dari tingkah Inoue.

"Aku gg mau jawab dlu (padahal udah jawab) sampai ulqui-kun benar-benar bisa memenangkan salah satu perlombaan ini.. tadi kan kamu sendiri yang bilang.. "Ujarnya polos.

"Hmppff..hhehehe.. kamu lucu sekali cewek.. Oke akan ku menangkan untukmu di lomba yang berikutnya nanti.. "Seorang Ulquiorra tertawa benar-benar sebuah kejutan besar untuk yang melihatnya terutama fans-fans perempuannya.

Dengan Kisah Roman picisan dari pasangan Ulquiorra-Orihime maka berakhirlah lomba ke dua. **Jumlah score menjadi 150 untuk 2-A.**

**Spik dari Author kikuk :** Yo.. kita bertemu lagi pembaca.. bagaimana ceritanya? Ancur? Ngeselin? haha..:D

silahkan kirim kritik dan sarannya ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.. *sembah untuk pembaca..

Sampai ketemu di next chapter... ;) ~__


	4. Chapter 4 Break time

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' jelas punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Selamat datang di chap 4 di fanfic GeJe pertama saiya.. Bagaimana Ceritanya? apa cukup menghibur.. hha.. :D

Pertama-tama saiya berterima kasih untuk 2 senior Author yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview.. *Arigatou bgt dehh.. Juga para Pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic GeJe saiya ini... *Sembah Sujut untuk para Pembaca.. cup cup muach... :*

OKE Selamat menikmati kelanjutan fanfic ini... ~ :)

Waktu sudah menunjukan pk.12.00 siang. Para panitia festival olahraga memberikan kami waktu istirahat dan bertemu dengan keluarga kami yang datang. Kulihat Ichigo masing menghindari dari kejaran ayahnya. Namun sepertinya dia gagal ;

"Tertangkap kau Ichigo! hahaha..."Ujar ayah ichigo, Dia bernama Kurosaki Isshin. Kulirikan mataku pada 2 anak perempuan yang berdiri di belakang sang ayah.

"Nii-san! Aku bawa bekal makan siang nih!"Ujar salah satu anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat muda, Dia Yuzu.

"Ka Ichi! kakak hebat sekali lho.. Aku tadi lihat kakak larinya cepat sekali.. Oya ngomong-ngomong tadi si jenggot juga diam-diam mengambil fotomu kak.."Ujar anak perempuan yang satunya lagi yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, Dia karin. Mendengar aduan dari adiknya, tanpa basa-basi lagi ichigo langsung menendang wajah ayahnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dasar si Jenggot ini! memang benar-benar tidak bisa di biarkan sendirian..."Ujar Ichigo membentak ayahnya (Author : don't try it at home..-_-"). Wajahnya yang memerah membuat ayahnya semakin ingin menggodanya.

"hahahah.. tendanganmu tidak ada apa-apanya bocah! aku tau kamu itu sebetulnya senangkan di foto saat menggendong si cantik kuchi..."Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi-lagi Isshin di tendang oleh anaknya tepat di wajahnya. kali ini dia merasa kesakitan, namun masih sempat-sempatnya berakting menangis di depan Yuzu.

"huhuhu... kenapa si Ichigo jahat pada ayah ya Yuzu? huhuhuhuaaaaaa..."Ujarnya meratap di bawah kaki Yuzu. Karin yang jengkel dengan tingkah ayahnya jadi ikut-ikutan menendang.

"BERISIK JENGGOT!"Ujar karin yang mendadak jadi kesal. Benar-benar keluarga yang aneh, anak dan ayah tidak akrab, apa itu bisa di sebut sebagai keluarga.

Sedang asik-asiknya menonton tingkah Ichigo dan keluarganya, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku ;

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu di lomba pertama Rukia.."Ujar sesorang yang menepuk pundakku itu. Dia membawa botol air mineral dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Byakuya Nii-sama? Nii-sama sudah pulang?"Ujarku seraya meraih botol air mineral itu dan meneguk isinya setengah.

"Begitulah, aku langsung mengcancel beberapa meeting demi menyempatkan waktu dan menontonmu disini walau hanya sebentar.."Ujarnya tenang. Pakaiannya yang setengah formal, membuat banyak mata meliriknya. Dia menggunakan kemeja putih dan jas yang hanya dia bawa di lengannya, nampak membuatnya gagah. Dan jujur saja, aku bangga mempunyai dia sebagai kakakku.

"Kau.. berpasangan dengan si Kurosaki? Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan Rukia?" medadak kak Byakuya mulai membicarakan masalah pasanganku dalam lomba ini. Aku tau kalau kakakku ini mengidap _sister complex_. Oleh karna itu aku berusaha menghadapinya dengan tenang.

"Tenang, aku baik-baik saja.. Si kepala dandelion itu kan bodoh. Jadi nii-sama tidak perlu khawatir.."Kulirik wajah ka Byakuya nampak lega, tenang dan... tersenyum?

_"OH GOD! beruntungnya diriku memiliki kakak sepertinya.."_Ujarku dalam hati, dan seraya tersenyum-senyum padanya. Tiba-tiba ponsel ka Byakuya berbunyi. Namun, terlihat bahwa dia tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Lalu ;

"Time up Rukia! Maaf aku harus kembali ke kantor.. Nanti saat festival berakhir aku kan menjemputmu.."Ujarnya dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Iya.. Gak papa kok Nii-sama.. aku akan berjuang di lomba berikutnya sampai Nii-sama datang menjemputku..."Ujarku lagi, sebenarnya aku sedih karna ka Byakuya tidak bisa melihatku di lomba berikutnya. Tapi, demi Ka Byakuya yang sibuk aku harus membiarkannya pergi. Kulihat Ka Byakuya memasuki mobil Mercedes-Benz silver dan supirnya yang sudah menunggu. Kulambaikan tanganku sebelum akhirnya mobil itu menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Kakakmu Cool juga.. sama seperti adiknya.."Kudengar suara Tatsuki dari belakangku.

"Tatsuki? sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?"Ujarku bingung. Tatsuki hanya tersenyum dan menjawab ;

"Baru aja kok.. haha.. Oya, ngomong-ngomong kamu mau ikut makan siang bareng sama yang lainnya gak?"Tanyanya sambil menunjukan kotak bekal dan air mineralnya. Aku melirik air mineral pemberian kakakku, Gawat aku benar-benar lupa membawa makanan. Ku lirik Tatsuki dengan wajah nyengir ;

"Maaf aku tidak bisa gabung.. aku.. aku tidak membawa bekal.. heheh"Ujarku jujur. Sebenarnya aku malu sekali mengakui bahwa aku lupa membawa bekal makananku di saat seperti ini. Tatsuki terkejut dengan ucapanku;

"Kau? kau gak bawa makanan? memangnya kamu gak lapar sama sekali?"Ujar Tatsuki tercengang.

"aku... aku gak lapar kok.. hehehe.. aku.. aku kesana dulu ya.."Jujur saja aku lapar banget. Tapi, aku terlalu malu mengakui kalau aku lapar di tambah lagi aku sebenarnya gak bawa makanan. Kesannya seperti mengemis makanan jika aku mengakui aku lapar.

Kulirik Tatsuki masih mematung di posisinya, tapi aku tetap berjalan pergi. Pergi ke tempat favoritku, taman belakang sekolah. Disini suasananya lebih sepi ketimbang di halaman depan sekolah. Kurebahkan tubuhku di bawah pohon yang rindang. Ku biarkan suara-suara protes perutku yang sendari tadi mengusikku. Sudah kuputuskan untuk tidur, agar tidak merasa lapar dan mendengar suara-suara protes yang berasal dari perutku. Baru beberapa detik kupejamkan mata tiba-tiba ku di bangunkan oleh suara seseorang ;

"Ternyata benar kau disini.."

"ICHIGO?"Ku tersentak bangun ketika kulihat seseorang itu adalah si kepala dandelion.

"Yoo.."Ujarnya tenang. Kulirikan matanya pada tangannya yang penuh dengan kotak makanan dan botol air mineral. Setelah itu kulirikan mataku padanya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ohh ini.. tadi, tatsuki bilang padaku untuk memberikanmu ini.. Kau belum makan kan? dia khawatir kau pingsan di tengah lomba Pendek.."Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan kotak makanan pertama padaku.

"Siapa yang lapar BOD..."sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku, tiba-tiba suara protes perutku muncul lagi. Sungguh amat sangat memalukan.

_Krruuyuukk..._

Aku langsung menundukan kepalaku, Malu. Wajahku perlahan-lahan menjadi merah, sungguh benar-benar memalukan. Melihat tingkahku Ichigo malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ahahahahah! Dasar pendek! kalo lapar bilang aja kenapa sih?"

"Berisik dandelion! benar-benar tidak sopan menertawakan seorang gadis.."Ujarku berusaha memasang wajah poker faceku. Namun sepertinya gagal. Ku acuhkan wajahku yang memalukan ini dari si kepala dandelion bodoh itu.

"PEN...DEK..."Ujar Ichigo dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa lagi Dande.. mmbhh."Dia memotong pebicaraanku dengan memasukan sepotong roti kemulutku.

"Cepetan Kunyah.. kalo kamu lomba dalam keadaan perut kosong kita bisa kalah Pendek!"Ujarnya lagi. Aku menunduk lagi, kali ini aku benar-benar malu. Ku kunyah perlahan roti yang ada di mulutku dan menelannya.

"Iya aku tau, maaf deh..."Wajahku masih tidak berani kuangkat karna malu. Namun sepertinya Ichigo tidak mengubrisnya. Dia malah menganggkat wajahku dan menyelipkan sepotong roti lagi di mulutku.

"Sudah-sudah.. nih aaa..."Ujarnya lagi. Aku hanya bisa menurut dan mengunyah roti yang di dia selipkan paksa di mulutku lagi. Kali ini aku sudah mulai berani untuk menatap wajahnya langsung.

"Nih lagi!"Belum habis roti yang ia selipkan, mendadak dia menyelipaka roti lagi di mulutku. Situasiku sekarang benar-benar seperti orang rakus yang memakan satu potongan roti besar sekaligus. Dia melihatku dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahah! lucu banget kau pendek! hahah!"

"Be..mbbhh..ri...mbhh..si..mmbbhh..k!" Sepertinya omonganku tidak jelas karna roti yang masih menyelip di mulutku.

"Apa?"Ujarnya menggodaku. Aku dengan cepat mengunyah dan menelan potongan besar roti yang sekarang bagaikan batu di tenggorokanku.

"BERISIK! biarkan aku makan sendiri.."Ujarku kesal bercampur malu. Baru kali ini aku makan di suapin oleh seorang cowok. Apa lagi cowok itu si kepala dandelion yang selalu membuat hatiku cenat cenut. (Author : Lagunya smash kali cenat cenut..)

"Nih, aku nyuapin kamu kayak tadi dah kayak nyuapin adik sendiri.. hahah..."Lagi-lagi dia menertawakanku. Tapi, kali ini aku biarkan dia menertawakanku. Karna dia sudah mau menjadi malaikat penyelamatku.

Kulirik dia masih berada si sampingku, sekarang dia juga sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajahku ketika kulihat bulir nasi menempel di bibirnya. Dia melirikku dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya dan ingin penjelasan maksud dari senyum kecilku. Aku langsung mengambil bulir nasi yang menempel pada bibirnya. Melihat tingkahku dia menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh di wajahnya. Seketika wajahnya jadi memerah padam dan salah tingkah.

"Te..terima kasih... pendek."Ujarnya berusaha setenang mungkin, namun gagal. Sekarang giliranku menertawakannya.

Wajahnya benar- benar merah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Tingkahnya juga jadi aneh. Setelah selesai makan, dia menyodorkanku satu botol air mineral yang masih baru. Dengan segera ku meminumnya.

"Ichigo! sekali lagi terima kasih!"Ku lontarkan senyum termanis yang kupunya sebagai rasa terima kasihku. Ternyata si kepala dandelion bodoh itu mengartikannya lain. Ku lihat wajahnya semakin memerah, dan tiba-tiba dia menundukan kepalanya.

"I..ichigo? kau baik-baik saja?"Ujarku bingung dengan tingkahnya yang sekarang.

"aah.. ya aku baik-baik saja.."Dia bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ayo kembali ke halaman depan.. masih ada lomba yang perlu kita lewati.."

"Ya.. ayoo..."aku menyambut tangannya dan bangkit berdiri juga. Kulihat dia mengacuhkan wajahku dengan terpaksa. Lalu berkata ;

"Umm.. Selesai festival nanti aku ingin bicara, Pendek.."

**Spik dari Author Kikuk :** Akhirnya selesai juga chap 4 ini... Buat pembaca yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca.. terima kasih! cup cup muach...

kirimkan kritik dan saran kalian ke PO BOX 'REVIEW' ya.. *saiya tunggu lho.. ;)

sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya.. bye bye.. ;)


	5. Chapter 5 Perlombaan 3  !

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yo semua! ini chap ke 5 dari fanfic saya yang GeJe ini.. Menurut kalian bagaimana ceritanya? hehe.. saiya sebenarnya masih ragu-ragu buat mengupdatenya tapi dengan segenap keberanian akhirnya di update juga..

Hope you like it deh.. hehe... Silahkan di baca, yuk mari...

Setelah semua murid berkumpul di halaman depan, Lomba di lanjutkan kembali. Lomba ke-3 adalah lomba marathon berpasangan. Marathon berpasangan itu maksudnya, kita harus lari sambil bergandengan tangan (what the heck?) lalu masuk garis finish bersamaan tanpa meninggalkan pasangannya masing-masing. Setiap pasangan yang sampai garis finish di beri score 25. Dalam lomba ini masing-masing dari tim harus mewakilkan 4 pasangan untuk mewakilkan. Yang terpilih dari kelasku adalah aku-Ichigo, Helibel-Gin, Rangiku-Renji & Mizuiro-Hinamori. Di garis start ;

"DARLING! kenapa kita harus begini?"Ujar Rangiku yang mulai berakting lebay bersama pasangannya si rubah Gin.

" Itu karna,Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada kita HONEY.."Ujar pasangannya si rubah yang juga mulai berakting. Melihat mereka membuat seisi perutku mual. Belum lagi tingkah dari Adik kelasku yang menyebalkan si Nell. Dari tadi dia merangkul lengan si dandelion bodoh membuatku ingin muntah saja (Author : cemburu kalii..).

"I-C-H-I-G-O senpai!"Ujar si nell genit.

"Lepaskan aku nell, sana kembali ke pasanganmu bodoh!"Ujar ichigo yang mulai risih akan tingkah genitnya nell. Dia melirikku sebentar, lalu kuacuhkan wajahku. Benar-benar membuat hati cenat cenut.

"Kasian si pendek ini di tinggal.. cup cup cup.. abang renji disini.. hahahah..."Godaan Renji semakin membuatku naik pitam. Di tambah lagi dia sekarang mengelus-ngelus kepalaku seperti mengelus-ngelus adik kecil.

_"SIALL!"_Ujarku membatin.

Rasanya benar-benar membuatku mual dan pusing berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Belum mulai lomba saja sudah membuatku seperti ini. Bagaimana nanti waktu lomba. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan lamunanku.

"Kuchiki? Kau sakit? wajahmu pucat.."

"Ah.. Helibel-san... aku baik-baik saja kok.."Ujarku bohong. Tiba-tiba peluhku menetes dan mataku berkunang-kunang.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa? wajahmu pucat.."Ujar Helibel seraya menyentuh wajahku. Baru kali ini aku melihat si cewek cool dan sexy macam Helibel terlihat panik.

"Iya, aku kuat kok..heheh"Ujarku berbohong, aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Berusaha berkonsentrasi dan kuat.

Pluit Juri berbunyi tanda perlombaan di mulai. Ichigo langsung berlari menghindari nell dan menarik tanganku kuat-kuat. Aku berusaha mengimbangkan kecepatannya. Semakin ku cepatkan kakiku rasanya perutku semakin mual. Ichigo yang menyadari kondisiku yang tidak seperti biasanya melirikku dan berkata ;

"Tanganmu dingin, Wajahmu juga pucat.. kau.. kau baik-baik saja Rukia?"

"Aku baik-baik sa..ja.. dandelion.."Ujarku sempoyongan. Sepertinya ichigo tidak percaya dengan jawabanku. Lalu ia menarikku menuju taman.

"Hey hey.. kita mau kemana? inikan melenceng dari rutenya bodoh.."Ujarku masih sempoyongan. Dia melepas jaketnya dan mengenakannya dibadanku. Lalu dia berlari menuju mini market yang berada di depan taman. Dan kembali membawa air mineral.

"Nih Minum.."Ujarnya terlihat panik. Aku berusaha meraih botol air mineral yang di sodorkannya padaku. Tapi...

_HUEKK..._

Ku memuntahkan semua isi perutku. Lalu dengan singgap ku membersihkan mulutku. Ichigo yang melihatku dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau.."Ujarnya berusaha menolongku membersihkan mulutku. Namun ku mengacuhkannya, aku terlalu malu dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan sampai akhirnya.

_BRUKK_

Aku jatuh pingsan menimpa Ichigo yang berada di depanku. Samar-samar kudengar dia memanggil-manggil namaku.

"RUKIA! RUKIA jawab aku!"

Sejuk dan Nyaman mengusai tubuhku sekarang. Kurasakan angin berhembus perlahan membuat semakin nyaman. Ku cium bau obat-obatan bercampur keringat di sekelilingku. Ku rasakan tanganku di genggam dengan erat oleh seseorang. Siapa?. Telapak tangan orang itu dingin dan bercampur keringat. Karna penasaran, kucoba membuka mataku. Ternyata, aku berada di UKS. Kulirikan mataku pada seseorang yang sendari tadi menggengam tanganku.

_DEGH.. _

"I..ichigo?"Ujarku pelan. Dia tertidur dengan wajah yang di penuhi peluh dan debu. Satu yang masih membuat hatiku terkejut, dia tidur dengan menggengam tanganku.

"Kau sudah sadar Kuchiki?"Ujar Unohana-sensei datang tiba-tiba. Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Bagus, sepertinya kau sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang.."Ujarnya tenang

"Sebenarnya aku tadi kenpa sensei? Lalu lombanya?"Ujarku masih sedikit lemas.

"Tadi kau pingsan di tengah perlombaan karna keracunan makanan.. Lalu lombanya tetap berlangsung kok.. Kelas kalian mendapat **score 75**.. Jadi** Total score kelas kalian 225**."Ujarnya lagi. Aku tercengang dengan kata 'keracunan makanan'. Memangnya aku tadi makan apa? bukannya aku hanya makan roti yang dititipkan tatsuki pada ichigo?.

"Oiya Kuchiki, ini ada yang ingin bicara padamu.. aku tinggal sebentar ya.."Ujar Unohana-sensei seraya mendorong tatsuki memasuki ruang UKS.

"Ku-Kuchiki.. kau baik-baik saja?"Ujarnya sedikit khawatir.

"Yah, sudah lebih baik sekarang..."Ujarku meyakinkannya.

"Maafkan aku! aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku bodoh dan kikuk (Author : sama dong kita..).. kalau Kuchiki ingin menyalahkanku.. aku terima.. tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Mendadak nada suaranya jadi tinggi dan panik.

"eh?" Aku masih bingung dengan ucapan tatsuki.

"Roti yang kutitipkan pada ichigo, ternyata batas kadaluwarsanya 2 hari yang lalu.. aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf!"Kali ini tatsuki benar-benar panik. Jadi yang membuatku mual, pusing dan hatiku berdegup tidak karuan itu bukan kelakuan nell, tapi Roti kadaluwarsa.

"Ya.. tidak apa-apa kok tatsuki.. aku benar-benar baik-baik saja sekarangg.."Ujarku menenangkannya.

"Syukurlahh... Untung tadi Ichigo langsung berlari menggendongmu ke sekolah.. kalau tidak mungkin kondisimu menjadi lebih kritis.."

"ichigo menggendongku? jadi yang membuat dia penuh peluh begini aku?"Ujarku membatin. Mendadak wajahku berubah menjadi merah. Melihat wajahku yang memerah membuat tatsuki panik lagi ;

"Ahh, Kuchiki kau kenpa lagi?"Ujarnya lagi. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku. Lalu tiba-tiba Inoue dan Rangiku memasuki UKS dan menarik Tatsuki keluar ruangan.

"Tatsuki! Lomba berikutnya sudah mulai nih.."Ujar Inoue

"Iya, masa kamu gak mau nonton kelasmu sendiri?"Tambah Rangiku.

"Ta..tapi Kuchiki?"Ujar tatsuki terbata-bata.

"Tenang dia hanya butuh istirahat saja Tatsuki-chan.."Ujar Inoue lagi.

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba menarik paksa tatsuki keluar. Sekarang ruang UKS menjadi hening karna hanya ada aku dan Ichigo yang sedang tidur pulas. Kulirikan pandanganku pada si kepala dandelion itu, lalu kumembersihkan peluh dan debu dari wajahnya dengan tanganku.

"Terima kasih.. Ichigo.."Ujarku berbisik padanya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatapku. Aku segera menarik tanganku yang di genggamnya dan mengacuhkan wajahku darinya.

"Kau! Kau mempermainkan aku!"Ujarku sedikit terbata-bata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Heheh.. Kau benar-benar membuatku panik Pendek!"Ujarnya nyengir.

"... maaf gara-gara aku kita kalah.."Ujarku terbata-bata lagi.

"Gak apa-apa pendek!"Ujarnya seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela terdekat.

"Sepertinya perlombaan makin sengit tanpa ada kita disana.. hahah"mendadak Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apa yang dilihatnya diluar?. Namun sekarang wajahnya berubah merah padam dan segera menutup jendela dengan kain gorden.

"A..Apa yang kau lihat?"Ujarku penasaran.

"Tiddak.. tidak ada apa-apa.."Ujarnya mendadak jadi gugup.

"Bohong!"

"Be..benar kok..."Ujarnya berusaha berbohong dan kembali duduk di sebelah ranjangku.

"Kalo benar gak ada apa-apa? kenapa wajahmu merah dandelion!"Ujarku makin penasaran dan kesal. Ichigo menatapku lekat-lekat, lalu dia berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Iiitu.. tadi Ulquiorra dan Inoue menang di lomba mencari pasangan (Author : no comment buat ni lomba.. saiya yang ngarang aja juga bingung.. hha).."Ujarnya mulai berkata-kata.

"ya..ya.. terus.. kenapa wajahmu merah?"Ujarku penasaran.

"i..itu.. Ulquiorra..."Mendadak wajahnya jadi merah padam lagi dan sekarang dia menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya. Tingkahnya benar-benar aneh.

"Kenapa dengan si ketua itu?"Ujarku tidak sabaran.

"I..itu dia.."Ichigo mulai susah berkata-kata lagi. Tingkahnya membuatku jadi kesal namun ku masih berusaha sabar.

"Ya.. ya.. kenapa?"

"Dia tadi..."

"Ya..ya.. tadi dia kenapa? kalo ngomong yang jelas kenapa dandelion? aku penasaran nih..."Ujarku dengan kesal dan tidak sabaran

"Ulquiorra tadi mencium Inoue! Puas?"Ujarnya setengah berteriak. Wajahnya tambah memerah ketika dia berkata demikian.

Aku yang mendengarnya juga mulai salah tingkah. Mendadak suasana hening menguasai sekitar kami. Kudengar suara sorakan dan siulan berasal dari luar kali ini sepertinya lebih heboh. Ku berusaha menebak siapa pasangan di luar yang membuat satu sekolahan heboh. Pasti si Rubah gin dan pacarnya yang berdada besar Rangiku. Ichigo mendadak menatapku lekat-lekat walaupun wajahnya masih memerah.

"Aku suka padamu Pendek"

**Spik dari Author kikuk :** Bagaimana pembaca? heheh.. kalian suka dengan fanfic GeJe saya ini? Jangan lupa buat kirimkan kritikan dan saranmu ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. OKE..;)

I love you full pembaca.. cup cup muach.. *sembah sujut untuk pembaca.. haha


	6. Chapter 6 Penutupan festival

**Disclaimer : **'Bleach' udah pasti punyanya Tite Kubo.. *sembah-sembah

**Warning :** Ancur, tidak jelas, dan bla blab bla -_-"

**Spik dari Author kikuk **: Yo semua! ini chap ke 6 dan juga yang terakhir dari fanfic saya yang GeJe ini.. Menurut kalian bagaimana ceritanya dari awal- akhir? hehe..

Terimakasih untuk 'Ai' dan 'Kia' yang sudah jauh-jauh mau menreview.. saiya jadi terharu.. huhuhu.. ()

Selamat menikmati chap ke 6 juga yang terakhir dari fanfic saiya yang GeJe ini.. :*

"Aku suka padamu Pendek"

4 kata yang masih membuatku terngiang-ngiang sejak si penyebutnya melontarkannya. Sudah beberapa detik sejak Ichigo mengutarakan perasaannya. tapi, aku masih saja terpaku. Jujur saja aku bingung ingin menjawab apa? karna ini terlalu mendadak buatku. Tiba-tiba wajahku menjadi memerah karna memikirkan hal ini terlalu lama. Ichigo menungguku mengeluarakan kata-kata dengan sabar. Lalu akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata ;

"Kamu benar-benar suka padaku dandelion?" Tanyaku padanya. Berusaha meyakinkan, bahwa dia tidak sedang main-main dengan kata-kata itu. Aku tidak ingin dia memepermainkan perasaanku dikemudian harinya.

"Well, Begitulah.. Setiap kali melihatmu hatiku terasa damai namun terkadang sedikit sesak.. Lalu, jika aku melihatmu di kerjai Renji.. Aku jadi kesal dan ingin sekali menolongmu.."Ujarnya gugup. Wajahnya benar-benar berubah jadi merah padam dan reflek dia menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Ichigo aku sebenarnya..."

"Ya aku tau kau pasti berfikir bahwa aku main-main bukan? aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak main-main.. kau harus menontonku di Lomba penutupan.. Kalau aku berhasil, tolong jawab pernyataan sukaku ini..."Ujarnya seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari UKS.

"Ichigo Tunggu! aku sebenarnya..."Sebelum ku mengakhiri perkataanku, Dia sudah menghilang di balik pintu UKS.

"Aku sebenarnya juga suka padamu dandelion Bodoh!"

Mendadak ruang UKS menjadi sunyi, di tambah lagi langit terlihat mulai gelap. Menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah sore. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ku berusaha menguatkan tubuhku dan berdiri. Kuterobos ruang UKS dengan sempoyongan. Ku berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas berharap cepat sampai di halaman dan bertemu dengan si Dandelion Bodoh itu. Namun sepertinya Tubuhku tidak bisa menerima keinginanku. Tubuhku mulai lemas dan nyaris jatuh ke tangga jika tidak ada orang yang menopangku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Renji?"Ujarku terkejut melihat dia disini.

"Kau kenapa memaksakan diri untuk berjalan? kau kan belum sembuh total bodoh!"Ujarnya kawatir.

"Aku ingin bertemu Ichigo.. Jadi biarkan aku.."Ujarku berusaha berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Kau suka padanya ya?"

"Ah.. itu..."Mendengar perkataan Renji, wajahku menjadi merona dan gugup. Renji menuntunku menuruni tangga sambil berkata ;

"Begitu ya? Jadi kau suka padanya?"Ujarnya mendadak sedih. Aku terkejut dengan tingkahnya.

"Ren..Renji? Kau kenapa?"Ujarku bingung.

"Aku suka padamu Rukia!"Ujarnya Tegas.

"EH?"Ujarku shock. Seorang Renji yang sering menjahili dan mengerjaiku, sekarang menyatakan suka padaku?. Renji menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Tungg..Tunggu Renji! Aku.. tidak mengerti maksudmu?"Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Bahkan ini merupakan suatu kejutan besar ketimbang Ichigo yang menyatakan perasaanya.

"Aku suka padamu! kamu masih gak ngerti juga?"Ujarnya mulai gugup. Untung sekarang sudah sampai lantai dasar dan di depanku sudah terdapat kerumunan orang yang mendaftarkan di lomba penutupan. Kulihat Ichigo sedang mendaftarkan dirinya di panitia.

"Tapi Renji.. aku..."Ujarku terbata-bata.

"Jadi, benar kau suka pada si dandelion bodoh itu? baiklah aku akan ikut serta dalam lomba itu juga.."Ujarnya lalu meninggalkanku menujut kerumunan orang yang sedang mendaftarkan diri.

"Tunggu Renji.."Mendadak tubuhku menjadi lemas lagi dan menghentikan langkahku.

_"Haduh? kenapa jadi ada dua orang gini yang mengutarakan perasaanya padaku? huaa.. "_Ujarku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang membopongku di kanan dan kiriku. Kulirikkan mataku pada 2 orang yang membopongku. Ternyata, Dia Inoue dan Rangiku beserta kekasih mereka masing-masing. Mereka tersenyum padaku.

"Apa Ichigo sudah mengakuinya?"Ujar rangiku

"Kurosaki-kun sudah mengakuinya belum kuchiki-san?"Ujar Inoue polos.

"Ke..kenapa kalian berdua bisa tau?"Ujarku bingung

"RA-HA-SI-A.."Ujar mereka berdua kompak lalu mereka tertawa berbarengan.

"Ayo kita harus bergegas, Lomba penutupan sebentar lagi mulai.."Ujar si rubah Gin sambil memimpin jalan di depan. Sedangkan kekasih Inoue, Ulquiorra berjakan di belakang kami.

Aku di bopong menuju tempat duduk di pinggir lokasi lomba. Ternyata lomba penutupan adalah Lomba Panjat pinang dan memperebutkan hadiah untuk di berikan pada gadis pujaan mereka (bener-bener aneh nih lomba). Hadiah Utama dari Lomba ini adalah Tiket kencan ke taman hiburan 'Karakura land'. Dan masih banyak hadiah lainnya. Kulirik Ichigo sedang pemanasan dan berkonsentrasi.

"Kau juga suka padanyakan Kuchiki-san?"Ujar Inoue mendadak bertanya. Aku hanya menganguk pelan. Namun ku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan kita ;

"Well, ngomong-ngomong kelas mana yang memenangkan festival ini?"

"Kelas kita dong!"Ujar Tatsuki mendadak hadir diantara kami. sepertinya dia hadir bersama teman-teman yang lain.

"Kelas kita?"Ujarku bingung.

"Yup, Pada perlombaan ke 4, yaitu perlombaan mencari pasangan.. Pasangan Ketua kelas kita-Orihime dan Uryuu-Chizuru memenangkannya.. Dan yah akhirnya mereka Jadian.."Ujar Tatsuki seraya melirik Ulquiorra dan Inoue.

"Ya.. dan si pucat itu mencuri ciuman pertama hime-chanku.."Ujar Chizuru murung. Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hey lihat, Lomba penutupan sudah di mulai.."Ujar Kunieda mendadak memecahkan tawaku.

Kualihkan pandangaku dan mencari-cari sesosok Pria dengan kepala dandelion di atasnya. Akhirnya ku menemukannya sedang berusaha menaiki tiang itu di belakang. Namun, Seseorang Pria bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut berwarna merah mengganggunya.

"Renji! Jangan menggangguku!"Ujar Ichigo kesal.

"Berisik dandelion, Aku akan merebut hadiah utama itu untuk Rukia.."Ujar Renji seraya memeluk tiang dan berusaha memanjat.

"APA? kau? kau suka pada Rukia?"Ujar Ichigo makin kesal.

"Ya.. tadi aku sudah mengakuinya.. tapi Rukia belum meberikan jawaban.."Ujar Renji acuh.

"Huh, Boleh juga kau.. tapi, aku akan berusaha memenangkan pertandingan ini.."Ujar Ichigo juga tidak mau kalah.

Kulihat Ichigo berhasil mendahului Renji dalam memanjat. Namun, Sepertinya Renji Lebih lihai dalam hal memanjat (Author : dasar Baboon!). Mereka bertengkar di atas tiang itu, tidak peduli dengan peserta yang lainnya yang juga sedang mengincar hadiah utama itu. Terutama Keigo yang sendari tadi belum bisa memanjat, alias masih di bawah tiang. Lalu Ichigo berusaha meraih Hadiah Utama itu, Namun Renji juga berusaha meraihnya. Ternyata mereka mendapatkannya bersamaan.

"Lepaskan dandelion bodoh!"Ujar Renji

"Tidak mau.. kau saja yang melepaskannya alis aneh.."Ujar Ichigo

Namun Renji yang lihai dalam memanjat ini, menarik tiket dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga membuat Ichigo kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Melihat Ichigo yang terjatuh, aku langsung berusaha berlari menemuinya. Aku tidak mempedulikan badanku yang masih lemas. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah Ichigo. Ku menyusup diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang menonton Ichigo jatuh.

"ICHIGO!"Ujarku histeris memanggil namanya. Kudapati dia sedang terduduk diatas tubuh seseorang. Seseorang itu tak lain adalah Keigo. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

"Yoo Pendek.."Ujarnya

"Dasar Bodoh! kau membuatku panik tau!"Ujarku

"Heheh.. maaf.. well, sepertinya aku cuman bisa mendapatkan ini.."Ujar Ichigo seraya menyerahkan boneka kelinci yang sudah sedikit berdebu. Aku reflek memeluk Ichigo yang masih duduk di tanah.

"BODOH!"Ujarku.

"Ru..rukia?"Ujar Ichigo perlahan wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Aku membisikan kata-kata yang aku tau Ichigo ingin sekali mendengarnya ;

"Aku juga suka padamu dandelion!"

Mendengarnya Ichigo tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku. Kami saling berpelukan di.. di depan orang banyak?. Dengan reflek ku lepaskan pelukanku begitu mendengar suara siulan dan godaan dari orang-orang yang menonton kami. Renji, Dia melihat kami dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Renji, maaf aku sebenarnya menyukai Ichigo.."

"Dasar Pendek bodoh! hahaha... aku tadi tuh cuman Akting tau.. Ak-ting.. hhahaah!"Ujarnya seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_**BUUUAAGH!**_

Dua buah tinju tetap mengenai wajah Renji, Satu tinju dariku dan satunya lagi tinju dari Ichigo. Renji meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan double impact itu. Kulirik Ichigo dengan senyum manis andalanku. Ichigo juga membalas dengan cengiran adalannya. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku ;

"Mau ketempat favoritmu dan beristirahat sampai kakakmu menjemput pendek?"

"Oke.."Ujarku seraya meraih tangannya dan memeluk boneka kelinci yang dia menangkan dari perlombaan penutupan itu.

Lalu kami berdua menghilang dari halaman depan. Sementara itu Renji ;

"Kau tidak sakit hati berkata demikian Abarai?"Ujar si Rubah Gin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak rubah.. kalau gadis yang kusukai bahagia, aku juga bahagia..."Ujar Renji seraya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Lalu ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya dan menyerahkanya pada Gin

"Ini tiket taman hiburannya buat kau paka bersama rangiku! semoga kalian langgeng.."

"Serius? hehe.. thanks ya bro! kudoakan kau cepat mendapat kekasih.."Ujar si Gin menyungingkan senyum Rubah favoritnya.

Dengan berakhirnya Lomba penutupan, maka berakhirlah pula festival olahraga. Festival kali ini benar-benar membuat kenangan terindah sepanjang hidupku. Apa lagi aku menonton pesta kembang api penutupan festival dengan seseorang yang kusukai.

"Hey pendek.."Ujar Ichigo mendadak memanggil namaku disela-sela pertunjukan kembang api.

"Ya dandelion?"Ujarku menoleh kearahnya. Tiba-tiba dia menciumku dengan cepat.

"Dasar dandelion nakal!"Ujarku tertunduk malu.

Spik dari Author kikuk : AKhirnya kelar Juga.. Fyuhhhh...! *sakin senangnya jadi bingung mo ngomong apa nih.. :D

Bagaimana pembaca? bagus? aneh? GeJe? menarik? Pokoknya kirimkan Kritikan, saran dan komentarmu mengenai cerita ini ke PO BOX 'REVIEW'.. aku selalu menunggu reviewnya... :)

Akhir kata TERIMA KASIH pembaca! sampe ketemu di cerita berikutnya.. cup cup muach.. :*


End file.
